Danger Days AU
by StrawberryLime02
Summary: Moved here from my Fandom Studios account. Brick, Boomer, Butch and Mitch are tired. Living in Battery City is the worse thing ever. Better Living Industries watching their every move didn't help either. Then, they met the Fabulous Killjoys. Rated M just in case because let us all be honest here, I'm just winging it like all my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

'Stupid school...stupid clothes...stupid house...stupid rules...'

"Mr. Mitchelson, you and the Jojo brothers were late to school"

'Stupid school faculty...'

"We are very sorry, it will not happen again."

'Stupid city monitors'

"I trust that it will not. Now, you four get to class already, and don't forget-"

'Stupid pills..."

The boys blocked him out as they left the office and proceeded to go to class. Who were these four boys? Brick, Boomer and Butch Jojo. Along with them was their only real friend, Mitch Mitchelson. They seemed to stand out from everyone else. No one knew why, no one but the boys themselves. The reason was all around them. The streets, the school, public transportation, even their own homes. As the boys sat down in class, the teacher pulled up the daily Mousekat episode, reminding them to take those stupid pills. Better Living Industries claimed to have a pill for every thought and every insecurity that every citizen in Battery City had. What no one knew was that these 'happy pills' sucked the emotion and individuality from every living person, and every was forced to take them until it became a habit. The boys easily tricked BLI, and avoiding taking pills. How no one found out still confused the boys, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the cameras. BLI didn't hide the fact that they put them everywhere. Even if you were lucky enough to find a place away from the cameras, you had to find a way past Princess, the BLI's daughter.

The boys sighed as the bell rang, signalling the class change. The day went by slower than usual. It was the same, boring routine as any other day, the only differing being the lesson plan, meals, and episodes. And the makeup on Princess. The boys poked at their food and sighed, tired of the same routine wanting something different. They wanted some action, adventure, and even danger. Well, all but Boomer. He just wanted to love someone, and have that person genuinely love him back. Then, the best thing happened to them.

They were walking home when they saw them. Posters, billboards, magazines, newspapers, and even the news. There were three people wanted, dead or alive, it didn't matter. The fourth person, however, was to be alive at all costs. These people were different. They were not the black and white city and people, they had color. They were bright and beautiful. Not only that, but their names were also...different.

Slick Sakura, a girl wearing her orange hair in a pony tail, a red bow holding it together. She had bubblegum pink lips and eyes. She wore a white, snow like mask with hearts. Her outfit was mainly maroon, pink, gray and red.

The next was Aqua Blue, a petite and graceful looking girl. Her blonde hair was fixed into pigtails. She had ocean blue eyes, aqua blue lips, and shined bright. Her mask was a baby blue and contained sparkles and little bubble designs. Her outfit was mainly different shades of blue and white.

Then there was Venomous Vine, a fierce looking girl. Her bright green eyes shone bright. She had dark green lip gloss on. Her hair was get black, a braided crown with vines in them on her head. Her mask was a forest green, vines and leaves showing, along with different star patterns. Her outfit consisted of different shades of green, as well as black.

The last person was unknown. The only thing they saw was an orange hoodie that hid away her face.

"Who are these girls?" Brick wondered aloud. Boomer was staring at Aqua Blue in a trance. Butch shrugged.

"Dunno, but this Venomous Vine chick looks feisty!" he exclaimed. Mitch rolled his eyes.

"Just who is that hooded girl? Who are these people?"

Then, just as if it were destiny, the billboard behind them lit up. As their eyes adjusted, they saw the four girls on it, these words below the picture:

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS

"Killjoys...hm." Brick hummed. "Gotta nice ring to it." Butch stated, chuckling along with Mitch. Boomer just stared at the blonde girl and muttered to himself. "I wonder how it is, being free..." A small smile formed on his face as he thought up a plan. A stupid, dangerous, and deadly plan. A stupid plan that just might work.


	2. Chapter 2

"-are you even listening to me?! You could have been killed!"

"Sheesh, ya gotta chill Sakura, I'm not five."

"Then stop acting like it!"

"Girls, let's please not fight!"

Three girls were sitting together at a booth in an abandoned diner. They each drank from their energy drinks as they argued about recent event. Personal, recent events.

"That was way too close girls, they got our pictures for heavens sake!" Sakura exclaimed, taking another sip from her drink. Venomous Vine just rolled her eyes and groaned. Aqua Blue started to tear up. She had never like being yelled at, but it was worse when it could have been avoided with more care. "So what if they got our pictures? We had our masks on." Vine stated, chugging the rest of her drink. Aqua shrunk down in her seat as she saw the anger in Sakura's eyes fire up.

"So what? So WHAT? Venom, you just put us all in danger! Do you even know how to be responsible?!"

"Of course I do."

"You sure don't act like it!"

"You have got to loosen up! It was an honest mistake."

"You just shrug everything off-"

"Maybe I just wanna joke around a bit."

"Don't interrupt-"

"Don't bug me."

"Venomous Vine-"

"That's my name."

"Venom-"

"That's me."

"BUTTERCUP!"

Everyone was dead silent. No one called the girls by their real names, not even each other. The pain was too much. Aqua was in tears and gripped the hem of her skirt. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. "Venom, I'm sorry I-"

Venom crushed her can and looked at her sister dead in the eye. "Buttercup died a long time ago. I'm Venomous Vine."

With that, all three girls sat in silence. They avoided all eye contact whatsoever. Sakura stared in her lap, cursing herself. Aqua stared out the window and wiped away her tears. Venom sat there, legs crossed, and glared at the crushed can. No one dared to move a muscle.

"I step out for five minutes, and the three of you scream up a storm.

The three girls looked in the direction of the voice. There stood their fourth member, Missile Bird. She leaned on the door frame, her arms crossed. She was an old friend that had grown up with the girls. Missile Bird pushed herself off the door frame and spoke once more. "We have supplies to pick up, usual place." The other three nodded, and the four went outside. Venom, still angry, put on her mask and helmet. Then she threw her satchel on an got on her motor bike. Sakura, Aqua and Missile climbed into the car. With a nod to each other, the four went on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

"We better not get caught"

"I agree, I'll kill you before we are killed if we are."

"How did you even come up with this?"

"We won't, now shh."

It's past curfew. Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Mitch were outside, which was against the rules. Boomer had somehow convinced the other three to follow his crazy plan.

As it turns out, Boomer was able to meet a nice lady, whose last name was Bellum. She agreed to help him and little team to find the girls. Of course, she did her research before agreeing. The other three were shocked to find out that Boomer had a plan. Boomer, the man of the hour, was embarrassed to tell them the real reason he thought up the plan. He wanted to meet Aqua in person, even if it risked his own life.

Now here they were, avoiding cameras and Princess's watchful eye in the night, past curfew. They were almost caught a few times, but managed to sneak out of the main city. Determined and half awake, the four boys carefully made their way to the edge of the city.

It was a cool night. The street lights illuminated the dark, revealing the dark sky. Pitch black. In a way, they boys thought of it as their future in the city.

It frightened them.

When they finally made it to the city edge, Ms. Bellum was waiting there. She turned to see the boys. When her eyes laid on Boomer, she smiled. "Glad to see that you four made it here safely. I was getting concerned." Boomer smiled, his brothers and friend still skeptical.

"I'm glad that you agreed to help us Ms. Bellum!" Boomer stated happily.

"It was no problem at all Boomer."

Butch snorted and spoke up. "Yeah, okay. How do we know that you aren't just gonna turn us in to BLI?" Brick nodded, deciding to add on. "Why are we even here?"

Ms. Bellum cocked an eyebrow and looked at Boomer, who smiled sheepishly. "You didn't tell them?"

"I didn't get to, they were complaining the whole way here."

"I figured as much."

Mitch rolled his eyes, growing irritated. "Look ma'am, are you going to tell us why we are here or not?"

Ms. Bellum just smiled, picking up her clipboard and pen. "Why don't you just see for yourselves?"

Right on cue, a car and a motor bike pulled up.


	4. Chapter 4

The four girls pulled up at their usual pick up zone, expecting only another package to pick up.

Not this.

When they pulled up, their headlights shone upon someone familiar, Ms. Bellum. However, they also shone upon four unfamiliar people. The girls were alarmed. Pulling on their masks, they got out of the car as Venom got off her bike. Each had their guns ready. The first thing that popped into the girls head was that Ms. Bellum was being held hostage. However, Sakura realized that this was probably not the case, for the boys didn't look like any of the BLI officials. She motioned for the girls to put away their weapons. Aqua and Missile were fine with this, but Venom needed some silent scolding until she finally gave in. When Sakura made sure the weapons were put away, she approached Ms. Bellum and the unknown boys.

"It's good to see you girls." Ms. Bellum stated politely. Aqua smiled. "It's good to see you too!"

"Ms. Bellum"

"Yes Venom?"

"Who are they?"

Venom motioned to the boys and raised an eyebrow. Sakura nudged her sister and mumbled for her to be polite, earning her a glare. Aqua pulled Venom and Sakura apart as Missile face palmed. Ms. Bellum only smiled.

"Girls, I'd like you too meet the boys here. I was wondering- no, not wondering, _hoping_ , that you girls could take them with you."

The four girls only blinked before turning their attention to the four boys. They seemed desperate. Desperate and hopeful. The girls shared a glance, then Sakura spoke up. "Who are you four?"

The red one spoke up, taking a step forward. "My name is Brick. Brick Jojo. These are my brothers Boomer," he motioned to the blue one, who happily waved, "and Butch." Butch, the green one, gave the girls a playful salute and a wink.

"And I'm Mitch Mitchelson ladies." The girls looked over at the brown haired boy who nodded to them. Before the girls could state their decision, however, Ms. Bellum hurriedly gave the girls their packages, a worried expression.

"The Dracs are coming"

Alarmed, the girls shooed Ms. Bellum to escape as fast as she could. As soon as they made sure she was gone, they quickly put the supplies in the car. That's when the Dracs came in to view. They were still down the road, but they were speeding. The boys stood there, frozen. They didn't know what to do.

But the girls did.

Sakura grabbed Brick's hand and pushed him into the passenger seat, before jumping into the driver's seat and buckling up. Missile grabbed Mitch and dragged him into the car. Aqua gently lead Boomer to the car and made sure to calm his rising anxiety. Venom was not as gentle. She snatched Butch's arm and quickly lead him to her bike. She stuffed her helmet into his chest and snapped at him to put it on. Butch scowled at her, but did as he was told. Once she made sure he had it on correctly, she started the bike. This caused Butch to hold on to her tightly. This was mainly because he had never been on a motor bike before. Sakura took off first, swerving the car around and driving off into the wasteland. Venom took out her gun and shot at the front tires of the car that the Dracs were using, causing it to flip. As the Dracs scrambled out, Venom put away her gun and flipped them off. Then, making sure Butch was secure behind her, she sped off after the Killjoy car.


End file.
